Revenge of a demon, The fall of a civilization
by Darksabre 110
Summary: Naruto is Hokage, his parents are alive. Kyuubi was never sealed into Naruto but was defeated by the 4th. Years later she returns seeking revenge on those who took everything away from her.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto looked out of the corner of his eye, he twitched. A mountain of paperwork looked back; he could swear he had been tricked by his father into taking his position as Hokage. His father had killed Orochimaru during his first three years in power. Five years in he formed an alliance with the other villages, for the single purpose of binding the Kyuubi into a human form, without sacrificing a human child. His father had told him they killed the Kyuubi afterward; she had been unable to fight in a human body and had easily fallen.

He had been proud of his father his entire life and had idolized him as a child, running around saying he would be Hokage like his Dad. His mother, was head of the ANBU during his father's rein as Hokage. She had expertly utilized the Uchiha clan on stealth missions allowing for hundreds of jutsu to be brought back to the hidden leaf village and melded into its military. She had completely navigated every region, leaving Konoha with detailed maps of every major country. Its military might had been solidified.

Naruto grinned, compared to that he didn't have a lot to do; he grabbed a paper from the top of the stack of forms. He quickly read over it.

"Mrs. Ichi wants help with the groceries again….." The poor old woman had lost her husband a couple of years ago to a plague that had begun to sweep across Konoha, the virus was quickly squelched though with the arrival of Tsunade and Sakura, the medics had found a cure three days into studying it.

"Hey." Came a voice, all of the sudden. Naruto sighed.

"Hey Sasuke, any news from rock?" The dark haired adult raised an eyebrow.

"Did you hear me coming?" Naruto put on a lazy look and blinked at Sasuke.

"No, you just do this crap all the time, I'm used to it now." Sasuke gave a 'hn' and looked out of the window.

"Rock is quiet Naruto, I don't like it, and they are not making any movements. There just idle, they are doing all their daily things, training, farming, taking missions. That's it though there are no plans being made." Naruto looked at the wall in his office, all of the Hokage faces were displayed there.

"Alright Sasuke, ill talk to my father about this, maybe he can give me some wisdom on what rock might be thinking." Sasuke nodded, and turned to leave.

"By the way Sasuke." Naruto said, the black haired Uchiha turned back to him.

"Tell Sakura, I said hi and that I still miss the old days, team seven was my best years." Sasuke gave a ghost of a smile and turned to walk out of the room.

"Will do dobe." Then he left. Naruto sat back in his chair and looked out of the window that was behind his desk. The sky was gloomy, a storm was coming, and if Naruto could guess it would be a big one, it would last for awhile most likely. He grimaced, he hated rain…

"So how did he do?" Naruto said suddenly, as soon as he said it an old man appeared in the room, his long white hair mostly grey from age.

"He did better than I could have ever hoped Naruto, Sasuke will be an excellent informant, he has incredible insight and the sharingan allows him to get information out of people without having to resort to much more violent methods." Naruto nodded at his old sensei.

"Good, I guess this is it then hey sensei?" Jiraya gave a sad nod.

"As Hokage, of Konoha I hereby allow you Jiraya of the Sannin to go into retirement. The things you have done for this village will never be forgotten, and may you live the rest of your days in peace allowing those you have looked after to do the same for you." Jiraya bowed deeply to Naruto, the young man smiled and stood from his desk.

"Okay now that retarded stuff is over with, how about we celebrate with some Sake and Icha Icha!" Naruto practically

"Ha! Naruto you truly are my favorite student!" Jiraya yelled back and they poured drinks.

A lone figure walked down the path to Konoha, a blood red cloak engulfed there form hiding all of their features. The gates appeared in front of them, there was a slight increase in the speed in which they moved, carrying them to the entrance of the hidden leaf village.

"Please state your name, and give proper identification traveler." The guard at the gate said his eyes looked lazy and his gaze wasn't even on the cloaked figure; when no answer came from the visitor though the guard turned his full attention on the person. "Hey name and identification please." The figure looked over at him and he walked over to them. When the cloaked person looked at him he stopped in his tracks.

"Actually I have seen you come through here a lot I don't need to see anything have a nice day." The figure continued on.

Naruto knocked on the door to his parents home, awaiting the answer from one of his parents. Jiraya held him up. The hokage was completely wasted.

"Hello how- What the hell!"

"Hey Kushina how you doing, have I ever said you have a beautiful body."

"Shut the hell up Jiraya, this Is your fault isn't it. Naruto never gets drunk." Jiraya gave a big happy grin and nodded.

"Yeah happy retirement for Jiraya!" He pulled out a notebook, "More time for research." Kushina's eye twitched.

"Minato, I'm going to kill your sensei!" Kushina jumped out the door but it was too late as the yellow flash already had his wife held back.

"Hey Jiraya-sensei, happy retirement! Come bring Naruto inside he needs to lay down." Jiraya grinned at his first student.

"Yeah cool Minato, so what do you say we head to the hot springs to celebrate. We can take the brat with us. Course he probably won't remember the goods anyway." Jiraya shook his head as if the thought was very sad.

""Minato, your not going any-EEP!" Kushina protested before her husband tossed her over his shoulder. "Put me down you idiot!" She kicked and screamed punching the ex-Hokage's back. The man acted as if he didn't feel a thing.

"Now now Kushy no reason to act like a child." Minato taunted.

"Hey mom, when did your hair get some grey in it?" Naruto suddenly piped up. Jiraya burst out laughing.

"Just after you became Hokage honey, you know how much I worry." Naruto seemed to think about that for a moment. "Oh" was all he said. "Your Father is going to have to worry too, because he is sleeping on the couch tonight if he doesn't put me down." Minato winced and quickly put his wife down. Kushina acted like she was brushing herself before turning on Jiraya. "Happy retirement Jiraya, here's my gift!" She said happily for bashing the man over the head, she continued to beat the man while he was down. Groans of pain could be heard from the ground. Minato and Naruto looked at the scene with raised eyebrows before looking at the other and walking into the house.

Once inside the older blonde turned on his son.

"Alright Naruto what's going on?" The man said. Naruto straightened up instantly his eyes became serious.

"Hidden rock there being fishy, there are no major military action from them. It's odd, but I think it is connected to something else much more important, I think people are sensing something…big."

"I agree Naruto; something has been brewing for a long time. I believe something huge is about to happen you need to mobilize your infiltration teams and move them to the proper locations. Figure this out before it can get us." Naruto nodded and looked out the window of his father's house.

"I think that this is something that will be much closer to home, be on the lookout." Minato returned his nod. Two people approached then and Naruto fell back into his drunken stupor.

"Naruto you don't need any more sake, I think you have had enough son. You should go to your house and rest." Minato's tone was kind, and Naruto nodded slowly and turned toward the two newcomers, a smiling Kushina and a beaten Jiraya.

The cloak came off as soon as the figure walked into the room; revealing the woman that hid from the world beneath. Long blood red hair fell down to her lower back, her almond eyes scanned the room she was in, the crimson irises flaring to life with a dark excitement.

She placed a scroll on the bed that she would be sleeping in that night; she quickly unraveled the parchment and activated the seal, her things spread out all over the bed. She quickly undressed revealing soft pale skin, after she finished she picked out a black form fitting body suit and an exact crimson replica of the Jonin vest worn in Konoha. She picked up a headband and tied it around her waist the black matched the rest of her outfit. Finally she pulled on some black boots and stood up, walking to a mirror she inspected herself and noticed her eyes instantly.

"Hmm that will not do…" She continued to stare at her eyes until they slowly began to change to a forest green color, and she finished with her pupil becoming a circle.

Slowly she nodded to herself in the mirror and walked out of the door.

When she arrived at the front desk she waved kindly at the man that sat behind it. He smiled at her and she caught the slight ogling she received. He would die slowly, if she had anything to say about it.

"Can you tell me where the Jonin usually go to meet, I just got promoted and no one told me." The man gave a huge grin and congratulated her then gave her the location of the Jonin lounge. As she walked to the door the man grabbed his chest clutching his heart, the woman looked over her shoulder at him and gave him a dark smile and her eyes changed just for a moment to their original form. The man's eyes widened as he slumped against the table his breaths labored and heavy.

"Before you die know that your fourth Hokage and the village hidden in the leaves will lose everything for what they have done to me." She whispered to him.

"What are…" He couldn't finish a groan of pain escaped his lips.

"I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune of course. I'll see you in hell." Her smile widened and the man died. She walked out of the hotel and toward the location of the lounge.

A/N: New story, I have returned to Naruto. A new writer, I have been practicing a long time. Just so you know I'm deleting a "selfish leaf is a burning leaf" and rewriting it because I believe it is no longer up to my writing standards. This chapter is only the tip of the iceberg in what I have in store for this story, pretty much its going down as the most chaos I have ever written in this story, a demented romance, a war amongst the nations, and a battle between families. Darksabre out!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:….. Lets do this!

The Kyuubi walked into the Jonin lounge and her eyes scanned the room. She saw groups of ninja in small crowds all of the darkened lounge, music played from surround sound speakers and the men and women of Konoha's finest spoke loudly.

"Yo, what can I do for you?" Kyuubi looked at the man that had spoken to her, her eyebrow raised instantly. What unusual style, even for a human. Only a third of the man's face was covered. He had white spiky hair and he had this unusual eye smile thing that made the Kyuubi want to ask if he had some sort of disorder.

"Um…. I'm a new Jonin, I just transferred here." Kyuubi quickly lied. The man nodded.

"Interesting, what village are you from miss…."

"Naylin, I was from whirlpool village." The man looked at The Kyuubi and a sort of recognition crossed his face.

"So are you may be related to Kushina-chan?" The man asked. She knew that name, it was the fourth's wife.

"No, I know her and Minato, but we are not related."

"Well that's nice, my name is Kakashi Hatake. Mentor of the current Hokage and student of the previous." Kyuubi raised a delicate eybrow.

"Really please Kakashi tell me about that?"

"Oh trust me you don't want to hear Kakashi's bragging." Kyuubi turned to the newcomer and saw a large man he was smoking a cigarette and he had some kind of small apron on his waist.

"Asuma Sarutobi, why don't you come and meet a couple of the other Jonins, leave Kakashi to his book reading."

Hours later found Kyuubi about to rip her hair out, these humans were insufferable she was going to kill them all the first chance she got!

"I tell you what though, I still think Naruto is going surpass his father in almost every aspect of combat. He has mastered the sennin chakras, he has his mothers chakra levels, and his father's pure talent." Maito Gai said in a more subdued tone then his usual outburst that had got him pummeled on the higher side of ten times tonight.

"How long has Naruto been Hokage now?" She asked, making it as if she just could not remember how long it had been.

"Over a year now, his YOUTHFUL ATTITUDE WILL PROPEL-" And he was dropped a young woman named ten ten had came across the table a jacked him across the face. The Kyuubi didn't stay to hear anymore she quickly got up and walked out the door to the lounge.

"So you aren't Hokage anymore Minato-teme?" She whispered, your son has taken your place.

"Damnit! I swear I need to learn my own ninja's names better!" A voice greeted her out of the door. Kyuubi blinked at the man that had spoken it. She almost attacked on sight.

"Um…sorry?" Kyuubi said playing the role of newcomer.

"You have my apologies as your Hokage, I have no idea what your name is." Naruto bowed to the fake Jonin.

"Um I don't know you either though…." She said, Naruto cocked his head to the side in thought of her words. Before something donned on his and he looked down at his civilian clothes.

"AH that's probably why, you would normally see me in white robes and a hat tat says fire shadow." He grinned really big and walked over to her.

"May I walk you home?" He asked in a kind and quite voice, it still sounded like an apology or forgetting her name, even though he had never even met her. He looked like Minato, but he was off. Minato was a very calm man, this guy seemed hyper. Naruto……

"I would like that Naruto" She said to the Hokage, Naruto's grin widened.

"I need someone like you as my permanent desk, you didn't say sama or lord. Hate that" He grimaced and they began to walk.

They found themselves in one of the hundred parks of Konoha.

"Naruto?"

"Yes Naylin?" He asked using the woman's made up name.

"Can you tell me more about you and your family." She walked ahead of him and sat on a bench He found the seat next to her, they were not sitting close, but Naruto considered her a friend in the few hours they had talked.

"Well I guess I could start with my mother, she is a tactical genius, she was the leader of the ANBU division as you know, she knew what opposing factions would do before they did a lot of times." Kyuubi nodded and scooted closer to him, her plan was going well, she would have all the information she needed soon, and she could sneak in and kill Minato personally.

"My father though…" Naruto stopped and a tear fell down his face as he looked up at the sky. "My father is my hero, he is my closest friend, my mentor, and the one who helped me obtain my dream." Kyuubi, looked on listening to his words carefully, and as he finished the true meaning of revenge fell into place.

Minato had taken from her everything she was, most of all her identity as a demon. She would repay him by taking away something that he loved, his son. Kyuubi began to think of the ways of doing this , she couldn't kill Naruto that wouldn't be enough, no she would do worse.

A week later found The Kyuubi in the Hokage tower.

"I would like to see the Hokage please." She said to the young man behind the desk. He looked at the Kyuubi for a moment.

"Name?" He asked

"Tell him Naylin is here to see him."

"And I'm always happy to see her." Came the voice of Naruto behind the Kyuubi, they had seen each other several times since there visit to the park.

"Naruto I…. how did you get there, I still sense you in your office." She said, and she was honestly surprised, to have fooled her, Naruto must truly be strong. The thought made her smile.

"Does it matter?" He asked, they grinned at each other and walked into his office, Naruto's desk jockey watching them with curious eyes.

"So what can I do for you Naylin?" He walked around his desk and sat in his chair….he loved his chair.

The woman looked around the office her eyes locking with the portraits of the previous Hokage's.

"Naruto, do you think you could fight any of them in a battle and win?" Naylin asked quietly, Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Um… Well let me put it like this, they say every generation is stronger than the last. This is because the collected Knowledge of every generation is passed down. The only Hokage that I believe could defeat me is my father, though if you asked anyone else they would say I am the stronger." He looked at the pictures with an almost loving fashion. "Why do you ask Naylin?"

She looked at him for a moment before shrugging. "I was just curious. I mean you are very young to be Hokage." Naruto nodded and he seemed weighed down by that thought, Kyuubi saw her chance and took it. "Naruto-kun Are you alright?" She walked around the desk and stood a couple of feet from him, he watched her wearily, there almost a challenge there, he was challenging her…. The Kyuubi. She put on a small smile and stepped toward him.

"You're not in any records; an unknown person entered the village in the vise of a red cloak. They were not seen again after they entered the village. Your chakra is not that of a normal ninjas, I have never met you before a week ago, yet you have constantly come in search of me. Now we are alone in my office, and you're approaching me like this." Kyuubi was on guard, her façade never dropped, but she was ready for him to realize what she was. "What do you want from me Naylin, why are you here in Konoha?"

"My reasons are my own, no one has sent me. I swear…" She said lightly her head held up she was looking down.

"I know I would have known if someone had sent you. I have the most intimate spy network in the world no one gets assassinated without my knowledge; other countries don't even get merchants without me finding out about it."

"Who made a network so vast, the sheer number of operatives you would have to have would be daunting?" Naruto smiled and looked out the window of his office.

"My sensei Jiraya, he began this spy network and gave it over to me about four years ago. I took what he had and made it into what it is today. For example, the mizukage's personal aide is a ninja of Konoha. I know from him that the mizukage id getting old, signs of dementia are setting in. If I wanted I could mount a full scale invasion on Kiri and would win because of there leaders weakness." Kyuubi's eyes widened. The possibilities of this information… the things that could be done with the kind of international knowledge could be used for true rule.

"Why don't you do it then, why not invade Kirigakure and take the village in the name of Konoha?" Naruto looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"That's simple Naylin, I desire peace an invasion would be dishonorable in a villages time of weakness. Plus they have not provoked me to harm them."

"Peace… you want peace, you have a spy network that could set the entire continent in the palm of your hands and you want peace?" Naruto nodded, and Kyuubi wanted to yell at him. He could be a god amongst men; he should be a god amongst men. Just as she was a goddess amongst mortals, he could rule… they could rule together.

A smile crept across Kyuubi's face, in her human body she was not powerful enough to channel her full power. She was powerful no doubt but four tails of her strength left her almost dead. She continued to stare at Naruto, he was hailed as the greatest ninja in history amongst his peers. He ruled an almost omnipresent spy network, and he had the respect and love of his people.

"Why would I not want peace Naylin? Is that not what you would like as well, war is tiring and heartbreaking?" She nodded slowly.

"I always want peace Naruto-kun, but I don't think split governments will ever achieve peace. It leaves to many people with decision making." He raised a blonde eyebrow.

"Maybe, but if one person made the decisions for a nation the size you speak of there would be rebellion forever. I could never do that, my people in Konoha know that I would never do anything to hurt them. I have sworn to never do anything to hurt them, but if I took over I would be seen as a tyrant. The people of the old nations would despise me I would never be able to walk down the streets of those villages for fear of assassination attempts." Kyuubi covered her mouth to squelch a laugh; Naruto gave her a questioning look.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, it's just that the idea of you being afraid of being assassinated is rather funny." Naruto's face transformed into a glare, he looked away and back out at his village.

"I am strong Naylin, but I will never believe that I will always be the strongest. Someone always rises above others; it's a never ending competition. One that no one has ever won, and no one ever will."

"That's not what I mea-"

"I think it's time you left Naylin it was good seeing you but I have a lot to do." Naruto said quietly. Kyuubi's eyes hardened and she quickly walked to the entrance to his office.

"Hey Naylin?" She stopped and looked at him, her look was questioning. "How about Saturday night?" He asked her smile instantly came on her face.

"Of course Hokage-sama." She said her tone a seductive whisper. Naruto's eyebrows disappeared in his hairline the tone surprised him. She walked out of the room then leaving the young Hokage wondering just who the hell this woman was.

Kyuubi smiled brightly as she walked down the streets of Konoha. She had a plan now, she would not only get her revenge on the 4th but she would be a queen once more.

"And I will even have my king." She smiled darkly; Naruto would be hers after all. She looked up at the mountain that could be seen from anywhere in the village and saw the faces of the past Hokages looking at her.

How should he handle the fourth though, kill him outright? She thought about that as she looked at the people passing by her.

"No that wouldn't be satisfying he has to suffer like I have. I want him to feel what he did to me." She looked up at the sky as an idea came to her.

Someone close to him would be a perfect target.

"Kushina…" Kyuubi quickly walked toward her hotel.

"I'll only be a little while Kushina, Naruto just wants me to go check on some things in hidden rock. I'll come back as quick as I can, if you need anything just drop the kunai and I'll be here for you I promise." Minato tried to reassure his wife. She hugged him again and nodded.

"Okay hurry back to me Minato. I'll miss you." He smiled and kissed his wife.

"I'll miss you more Kushy."

-

Kushina lowered herself into the personal hot spring inside her house, a moan escaped her lips and she closed her eyes as the heat and warmth enveloped her.

"Comforting isn't it?" Said a dark voice, Kushina's eyes flew open and she looked to the entrance the person she saw could have been a close relative to her. Blood red hair just a few shades darker then her own a beautiful face and an athletic body. "Before you ask Kushina I am someone you already know. Perhaps you remember me from twenty five years ago?" Kushina looked at her unmoving a glare graced her face.

"So your still alive…" The wife of the fourth Hokage said quietly.

"I am, and thanks to your wonderful son I will be a queen once more." Rage covered Kushina's face, she stood from the bath uncaring that she was not wearing anything.

"I don't care what you do to me demon but you will never touch Naruto." She closed in on the Kyuubi, the ladder never backed down, just waited.

"Your see while that is very motherly and sweet of you Kushina, there is nothing you will be able to do." Kushina moved in even faster but when she was about to her she was stopped. Her limbs became bound by some unseen force. Kushina struggled against the invisible bonds, they slowly lifted her off the ground, the woman's eyes widened, the demon grinned. Then slowly they began to appear nine red tails began to materialize each one wrapped around a different place of her body.

"Today the seeds of revenge will begin to grow, and when they have reached their highest… well lets just say when they are at there greatest your husband will die a broken and suffering man." Kushina was about to yell, to scream at her attacker. Tell her how much she hated her and how she would kill her is she could. She couldn't though and everyone she loved would suffer because she couldn't. Before she could say any of this though one of the tails wrapped around her throat and it began to squeeze the life out of her.

Tears fell down Kushina's cheeks but her eyes remained angry, defiant to the end. She struggled to breathe and tried to pull the tail from her throat, but it was no use.

"But what will make me the happiest… Is Naruto, your son, he will be my king." Kushina gave a final glare before her struggling stopped and her life slowly left her.

Kyuubi stared at her body for several moments, she sighed as her tails disappeared once again. Looking around the room Kyuubi spotted Kushina's belongings curious she walked over to them, seeing a kunai on top of the clothes Kyuubi picked up the item and saw the inscription on the handle. She smiled with a dark glee.

"Oh this will be interesting." She took the Kunai and dropped it on the floor point first next to Kushina's body. Then she became invisible, her chakra vanished. An insant later he was there, the yellow flash was before her. She quickly squelched the urge to kill him now, this wasn't the plan though she had to make him truly suffer.

"Ku…Kushina what happ… no" He fell on his knees beside his wife and shook her, when he received he became frantic. "Kushina answer me please, what happened…Please answer me…. Kushina!" He yelled, sobs come through his lips, and the Kyuubi saw it all, satisfaction welled up inside of her. It was almost Joy.

As she left the mansion she could still hear the mourning screams of the broken fourth Hokage. The best part in Kyuubi's opinion was… she had just begun.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I think I might actually try this chapter. Tell me what you think.

He looked out over his village; he stood on his father's head on the Hokage mountain. The rain that he had been expecting finally arrived in the village. It came down in watery torrents, saturating him and everything that it touched. His eyes were the epitome of rage and fury.

His mother, Kushina Namikazi, was dead. Murdered in her own house. Lightning struck through the sky and his heart thundered with it. He would kill whoever did this, he would tear them apart. They would die slowly and he would enjoy watching their last breaths seep from their body.

"Why." He said to know one. "Why did it have to be her? I should have foreseen an assassination; intelligence should have caught this before it came to this."

"Rat!" He yelled to the air, an ANBU operative appeared at his side. Naruto spun on him and grabbed the ANBU by the throat, lifting him into the air with one arm.

"Who killed her? I swear there better be some kind of lead rat!" He yelled at the man.

"Ho…Hokage-" He couldn't speak. The man scrabbled for his throat; his hand gripping his Hokage's. The leader dropped him roughly. "Hokage-sama, we believe it might have been the cloaked one that entered the village some time ago." He gasped out, the man was on his hands and knees when he said this.

"Then find her and kill her!" He yelled, and the man was gone in a puff of smoke.

"Naruto, that isn't how a Hokage should act." Said an older version of his own voice.

"You have your own places to mourn father, leave mine alone." He groaned out. He didn't turn toward the man, opting to keep his back to him.

"Yes but it is easier to cry when you are with someone you love." He said quietly, and Naruto's fervor began to fall. He looked over his shoulder toward his father, the man was indeed crying. He would not mistake the rain for the tears in his father's eyes.

"I can't cry dad, not as Hokage. I must stay strong for my people." Naruto said, unable to keep a sob back much longer. His father walked toward him, stopping when he was beside his son.

"When you became Hokage, Naruto, your mother wished one thing for you." Minato said quietly his blonde hair matted because of the rain.

"What was that?" He dared to ask. Minato lowered his head and spoke his next words in a sad voice.

"It was more of a hope then a wish. She hoped that you would finish what she and I started, that you would finally bring peace to the ninja world. You are so strong, Naruto, I believe stronger than me. You have a kind heart, and a desire for peace, your mothers hope can still come true, Naruto, despite her no longer being with us."

"I hear a catch Dad." Naruto whispered. Minato nodded.

"The catch is simple; if you take this experience and want revenge, if you seek to destroy everything in your path just to find the one who killed her, then you will not be the one who finally brings peace. No you will be a tyrant, someone who would bring wars to nations for a selfish reason." Naruto glared straight ahead, his eyes in a locked position.

"What do you expect me to do Dad, mom….mom is dead!" He broke down then and his father hugged him tightly. Naruto wanted to be dead right then, he wanted to go see his mother and tell her how much he loved her. He wanted her to tell him a bed time story and send him off to the academy like she had when he was a child.

"You have to let her go, Naruto, and know that it was her time." That wasn't what he wanted to hear, his face contorted and he was about to yell, he wanted to tell his father how unfair it was. Tell him that it was only right that he should want revenge to kill the one that had taken his mother away. He didn't though; he held it in knowing that his father was right.

"I will leave this to you then Dad. You have all the leave you will need, no missions, nothing till your ready." Naruto said quietly.

"Naruto that wont-"

"That's an order first class Jonin Minato Namikaze." Naruto stated, and Minato sighed in mock defeat. The older man patted his son's shoulder and turned to leave.

"Oh and one more thing Naruto, I see you are like your old man, she has nice red hair you know." Naruto spun on his father about to protest that Naylin was his friend and that the old man should stop spying on him, but before he could the yellow flash was gone.

He walked down the stairs; it had been a day since the meeting on the mountain. It was Saturday, and he was trying to figure out why someone was here on his day off… his only day of all week.

He was wearing dark blue sweat pants and a black tank top; he was being a bad ninja when the door bell rang. TV was a habit not an addiction he told himself.

He opened the door to reveal Naylin, he raised an eyebrow at the presence of the woman on his front doorstep, his eyebrow raised even higher when he she was wearing a dress. Her hair was up and she was obviously trying to look nice.

"Aw hell!" He cursed, her face matched his then and when she saw what he was wearing.

"You forgot didn't you?" She said. He smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"Why would I forget, I…" She huffed and tapped her foot. "Okay I forgot, but I have had a hard week okay give me a break." She anger abated then.

"Oh… I heard. I'm so sorry Naruto." She said quietly, he lowered his head for a moment and appeared to let a distant memory pass through his mind.

"It's okay Naylin, so let me get ready and we can go wherever you want how's that?" She shook her head and he sighed thinking he had blown it.

"Nope we can stay here and watch a movie on that big screen that the other Jonin told me about and I want some sweat pants this dress is itchy." Naruto moved aside and let her in. Not even protesting, he marched upstairs to his room and found a pair of black sweats from his drawer. Walking back down the steps he tossed the pants on her head she protested and jerked the garment away. She examined the pants for a moment as Naruto went to the kitchen.

"Hey." She said to him, he stopped mid step and spun finishing the step.

"Yes?" He asked. She pointed toward her torso.

"Shirt?" Naruto looked at the place she pointed for a moment then walked towards the stairs again without speaking.

He walked back into his room and opened his drawer again, finding a red t-shirt. It matched her hair perfectly.

After giving her the item he walked back toward the kitchen, she followed.

"Yes?" He asked.

"My god your dumb, who the hell made you Hokage? I have never been to your house, Naruto, where is your bathroom so I can change?" Naruto made an 'O' with his mouth and pointed down a hall. She huffed and walked down the hallway.

"What's so important in the kitchen anyway?" She asked, noticing how he seemed to gravitate to that region if she wasn't distracting him.

"Ramen." He stated as if that explained everything. Kyuubi rolled her eyes. She had a lot banking on tonight. She had to have Naruto; he was a key to her revenge. He would be her checkmate against Minato. She quickly removed the makeup and let her hair fall down her back once again. Quickly she put on the clothes that he'd given her and went out to meet him. Kyuubi cocked her head at the sight that greeted her. She had walked down the hall to find Naruto's face hidden by a massive bowl. She saw to chopsticks poking out the side and she heard a lot of slurping. She blinked at the scene for several moments, unable to express in a human manner what she thought of it. Because that had to be inhuman, it just had to be.

"Naruto?" She asked, the bowl lowered but the slurping could see his eyes poking of the rim of the bowl looking at her. He waited for several seconds until the slurping stopped and he set the bowl down.

"Yeah Naylin, oh my bad you probably want to start the movie." He got up from the stool he was sitting on and led her down some stairs to a large basement area. It walked into a huge TV against the back wall. Couches sat around the room facing the large theater.

"So what are we going to watch?" He asked after a moment of her wandering the room.

"Got any horror movies?" she asked, he blinked.

"Seriously?" She nodded.

"Well yeah, I have a couple." He walked over to a stack of DVD's grabbed one and walked to the front of the TV; he popped it in and walked to the love seat she occupied. He sat down on the opposite side and pushed the play button on the remote.

The movie was an average one, single antagonist killing a group of protagonist. Naruto had noticed throughout the movie how she had gotten closer to him, until by the time the credits rolled she was sitting in his lap curled up against him and sleeping.

"How did this happen?' He asked looked at the sleeping woman on him. This was moving way faster than it should. For some reason though that didn't bother him, he felt as if he knew Naylin so well, he wanted to be with her. He wanted her to always find her way to his lap when she was tired. He gently put his hand on her head and began to brush against it with the back if his hand, he got an unexpected response. She began to vibrate…

"What the hell." Naruto whispered. "Is she purring?" Naruto asked himself. He listened closely and sure enough Naylin was purring. "That is so weird." He laughed a little too loud. He quickly covered his mouth trying not to wake the woman. He didn't, and slowly he began to relax into the couch he sat on.

Naylin left him asleep on the couch and slowly crept upstairs. She walked toward the kitchen and cast out her demonic influence over the area. As long as she stayed in this house she could influence Naruto, he would do almost anything she wanted him to do.

"Hey Naylin, what are you doing?" Came a sleepy voice. Naylin turned toward him her eyes once again green.

"I was trying to figure out what I should cook you for breakfast." Naruto walked over to a stool next to the island in the center of the kitchen he looked at Naylin, a distant set to his eyes, almost like he was day dreaming.

Naruto got up all of the sudden; he said nothing just looked directly at Naylin. He appeared to be thinking hard about something his eyes stormy as the gazed at her.

"Naruto are you-"

"It was you, you're the one who entered the village in the red cloak." He stated darkly, he marched up to Naylin, grabbed her by the shoulders, and slammed her against the kitchen wall. "You killed my mother didn't you? It makes sense that you would try to get close to me and kill her. You would want to clear your name by being close to me!" He pulled back a little still holding onto her and slammed her back again. A gasp of pain escaped her as she hit her head against the wall, her eyes were closed and she had her head tilted to the ground. "Look at me." He shook her and she looked up at him, her eyes a blood red color. He let go of her and stepped back at the sight of the woman's eyes.

"I love you Naruto, please don't blame this on me you know it's not my fault." A confused expression passed over his face"

A confused expression passed over his face, as he could not tear his eyes away from hers they were beautiful, they seemed to beg for someone to gaze into them forever, and he wanted to.

"I…I-" He stuttered out, he clutched his head but never removed his eyes away from hers. She walked up to him, and pressed her body against his, a look of desire on her face now. He was pushed back into the island she remained against him there, eye contact never breaking.

"Show me that you know it's not me Naruto…show me please." She begged. He seemed to be struggling with something. Slowly he leaned in toward her lips. She remained where she was, whispering that she needed to know that he knew it wasn't her.

Finally he was inches away, and closing the last inches from each other they kissed. It was slow for a moment until the Kyuubi threw her arms around his neck and the kiss became more fierce. Chakra circled around their feet. A crimson red in color, it slowly rose up around them. Like fire it engulfed them both. Naruto's eyes burst open as they kissed, they appeared frantic and almost pained then he blinked and as he did they began to change from the sapphire blue they changed to the blood red of hers. After several moments of this they stayed the crimson color.

Kyuubi broke the kiss and looked into Naruto's eyes, not surprised but happy at what she saw there. Her tails materialized around her, the nine waving objects moved across Naruto's body, and through new eyes he looked at her.

"Kyuubi-sama, what is your desire." He said quietly, he never looked away from her.

She smiled and turned away from him, noticing the gasp from him at being unable to see her face. "For now Naruto-kun, I desire you."

A/N: Okay there you go Naruto is now under the Kyuubi's influence, it's gonna only get better from here. Next chapter the battle's begin, and naruto shows how far he will go for his queen.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto weaved his fingers together and placed his elbows on the desk that belonged to him and by extension his new queen. He looked over his shoulder at the woman that had posed as Naylin when she had come to the village.

She now acted as his personal guard at the tower, or so that is what people would be made to believe. His first visitor would be here in moments.

"She will notice Kyuubi-hime. Sakura has known me for years, I know that my personality has changed since we have become mates." The woman was mow garbed in an full body assassins suit it was midnight black that covered her from throat to ankles, she wore matching boots and wore a belt with the a single dagger on her left hip, a katana was strapped to her back. The suit hugged her curves and almost revealed that she was to perfect to be human.

"No Naruto she will be none the wiser that we have become mates, and if she does we can easily dispatch her." Said Kyuubi in her usual low purring voice, it always made Naruto shiver. This was someone totally different from Naylin, Naylin was human this was the demon.

The door was pushed open and Sakura walked in stopping all conversation between the two. Naruto grinned widely as he knew he used to when he saw his old friend.

"Hey Sakura what's up, or should I say what can your Hokage do for you?" Sakura raised an eyebrow at him.

"_Your over doing it Naruto-kun, she will suspect something." _ Kyuubi words were spoken into his mind and he listened intently to his queen as he should.

"You called me here Naruto…" Sakura said quietly, smiling at her friends apparent lack of sense.

"Right, what was that for?" He said trying to remember what he had called her there for.

"I don't know, but I would like to meet your friend." Sakura said interrupting him. Naruto looked at her with a raised blonde eyebrow and though Sakura couldn't see it his eyes flashed a crimson color.

"This is Naylin, she is my bodyguard." Naruto said in a businesslike tone.

"Since when do you have bodyguards Naruto, I thought you would be a little overconfident for such a thing."

"Being a bodyguard is just one of the duties I perform for Hokage-sama." Naylin put in, drawing Sakura's attention. The two stared at each other for several moments until finally Sakura slowly had to avert her gaze from the demoness.

"it is…. Good to meet you miss…" Sakura asked for her name.

"Naylin." The red head replied. Sakura nodded, and turned as the door opened admitting Sasuke.

"Good now that your both here I have a very important task for you both, it is of the utmost importance that this mission be completed for the sake of the village." Naruto said in the utmost seriousness. Both Ninja seemed to stand at attention to their former teammate.

"Your mission is this, Minato Namikaze is believed to be the Murder of his wife Kushina Namikaze. You are to arrest him and bring him before me for trial." The two blinked at him, Sakura looked as if she had been hit, Sasuke looked as if Naruto was joking.

"Your serious…" Sasuke said after several moments.

"Completely, should the fourth try to resist arrest, resort to whatever you deem fitting to deal with him, even lethal force."

"Naruto he's your father why would he kill your own mother." Sakura stated.

"The reason for this is an S-class secret that I will not share." Naruto stated.

"Then I refuse the mission." Sakura stated and marched out of the room. Naruto watched her go in silence.

"Sasuke?" He said looking to the raven haired Uchiha.

"I will do as you have asked; the mangekyo will allow me to subdue him without a fight." Naruto nodded. Sasuke turned to leave.

"One thing I must ask though Naruto, does Naylin have something to do with this." Naruto looked at him for a long moment.

"She has everything to do with this Sasuke, things will soon change in Konoha and the rest of the world." Naruto transformed his eyes into a deadly red showing his demonic influence, Sasuke transformed his into the sharingan and a dark grin spread across his face.

"It's about time brother." Sasuke walked out of his office.

"_He will serve us well my queen, he above all else desires power, and that we can offer for his loyalty." _

"What of Sakura?" Kyuubi asked, looking to Naruto curiously.

"Kill her." Kyuubi smiled.

'I would gladly do so myself, no reason for you to be anywhere near the scene of the crime, the red death shall strike again on a beautiful woman." She disappeared from his office.

Naruto stood form his chair and walked to the window behind his desk.

"Today will be the start of the fall of this civilization, and a new one shall rise under the control of my queen." A dark smile spread across Naruto's face.

**A/N: This was short because I needed it to be, this concludes the prologue of this story the next chapter is where it really begins. **


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: R&R

It was almost too easy for her; the young woman practically stomped down the street shoving past anyone that dare get close to her. Pink hair flew about wildly, The Kyuubi continued to smile from her perch on the roof. It was getting late now the dusk was slowly turning to darkness, it was becoming her time.

"Naruto had affections for you at some point," Kyuubi whispered to herself. "Allow me to release you of such a burden." She dropped to the street below, a common sight in a ninja village; citizen passerby looked at her anyway though surprised by the beautiful crimson locks that cascaded around her when her feet hit the ground. She gave them all a vain smile knowing well what she looked like to them, adjusting her sword Kyuubi strolled after Sakura.

Naruto glared at the wall of his office, his now blood red eyes showing his distress at being separated from his queen.

A heavy knock came on the office door; his eyes slashed to the exact position the knock had struck the wood.

"Come in." He stated quickly changing his eyes to their blue hue, in stepped Jiraya his usual grin plastered on his face. "What?" Naruto asked coldly, the grin disappeared. The giant of a man looked at him with a raised white eyebrow for a moment not moving.

"Hey I um just wanted to come by and see how you were taking things with…" Naruto knew the man was asking about his mother, he didn't care anymore, his queen left room for no other. Honestly Naruto had forgotten about the loss of his mother, it seemed a distant memory to him now so many thoughts were more important to him.

"I'll be fine Jiraya." He stated coldly, the fact that Naruto actually used his real name seemed to cut the Sannin like no other wound could, he looked at Naruto with an almost hurt expression was on his face.

"Listen Gaki if now is a bad time… ill come back." He whispered the last part seeing that Naruto wasn't even listening to him. He slowly turned; Naruto slowly looked up from his paperwork his hair hanging down into his eyes giving him a very dark look despite his eyes being the usual color.

Sasuke stared straight ahead, his Sharingan in its three tomoe state as it always was. He stood on the highest building in the Uchiha compound his clan bustled below they seemed so petty to him, they always had knowing nothing but the pitiful power of the clan. Not seeking out new powers as he so readily did, in his eyes they were weak.

Sasuke continued to stare at the clan that he was a part of when a new presence appeared at his side.

"Yes Brother?" He asked Itachi looking at his older brother, there stoic gazes almost identical. Itachi was wearing standard ANBU dress his sword, shorter the Sasuke's, was strapped tightly on his back.

"The Hokage wished to see you today… What did he want?" Sasuke grinned at his brother, a dark expression coming from either Uchiha no doubt, but this was truly something to shiver at for a time had come to him that he had waited a long time for.

"Change is coming Itachi, and the new ruler needs a clan as his personal guard." Sasuke whispered allowing his brother a moment to digest his words.

"When should we be ready?" Itachi asked his voice never changing in lilt, but a raise of his eyebrow told his younger brother that he was interested.

"The new ruler will move in a week, the clans 'preparations' should be ready by then. I have something Important to do." Sasuke jumped off into the now night sky, his brother watching him disappear into the darkness.

Minato blinked back another wave of tears as memories of his wife assailed him, he couldn't handle this anymore. He needed her back no matter what the cost, no that was not him… he would never do something to hurt another just for his own personal gain.

"Kushina…" He whispered, he closed his eyes as the sun finally faded into the night leaving him in total darkness atop the Hokage monument, just like how his heart felt. Plunged in a bastion of darkness that no light could ever touch again.

"This is my fault; no one would have ever hurt you had I been there, why did I have to leave." He growled out anger at losing the one he loved began to slip through , it all slipped through his grasp when a new silky smooth voice pierced the night.

"Denial, anger, Acceptance, standard human practice when they lose something close to them." He looked at Sasuke the sadness never leaving his eyes but the tears were no longer there.

"Hello Sasuke, did you seek to think in this spot, there is no other better place I assure you. I'll take my leave." He turned and began to walk past Sasuke, as he was just walking by Sasuke's hand came out and grabbed the ex-hokage's shoulder red eyes looked into the man's blue ones.

"I would not disturb you Minato –sama." Sasuke said in a monotone but somehow still mocking voice, a small glare slipped through Mianto's features.

"I only wish to tell you that you are wanted dead…" He finished, Minato shrugged Sasuke arm off his face held an almost accusing look to them.

"What do you know Sasuke?" The blonde man pointed at Sasuke when he spoke.

Sasuke gave a cocky grin then shrugged. His eyes turned into the mangekyo form and he looked at the ex-hokage.

Minato's eyes widened.

Sakura sighed as she walked through the front door of her apartment; as soon as it shut she leaned against it. Tears found their way to her eyes she slid slowly down until she was in a sitting position.

"What has happened to my friends?" She asked the air. Not expecting to get the answer that she received.

"They found me." Came a cool feminine voice, Sakura moved her hands from her eyes and looked at the person standing in her living room.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked, a slight panic finding its way to her voice.

"It's simple really," Kyuubi stated and slowly sauntered toward Sakura a seductive smirk spread across her lips. Sakura was on her guard though a instantly reached down and unclipped her kunai pouch, this only made the Kyuubi's smirk widen. "I walked in through the front door." She finished.

"Yes and now you can walk back out…." Sakura was looking at her like she could not rmember her name.

"Please call my Kyuubi no Kitsune." Sakura reacted as quickly as she could, a kunai was in her hand but that was as far as it got. She could not go any farther she was frozen in place only her eyes could move.

"You know, my favorite way to kill a female is o choke them… its how I killed Kushina." Kyuubi walked closer to the paralyzed Sakura the girl's eyes had tears come out again when the Kyuubi admitted to the death of her friend's mother. "Do you wish to speak Sakura?" Kyuubi asked. She allowed it, Sakura was free.

"Naruto will kill you." Sakura whispered, the words did not diminish the smile on Kyuubi's face.

"Oh how vey wrong you are Sakura, you see Naruto is mine. He will be my future king." She paused as if to add effect to what she was going to say. " And Sasuke will be my most powerful servant." A sob escaped Sakura as she knew there was nothing that she could do against this opponent. She was about to lash out anyway.

"Attacking me would only get you killed faster girl." Kyuubi chimed. "I guess it doesn't matter though its your time." Sakura struck with her advanced strength lashing out at the nine tailed woman.

It missed.

Sakura over balanced and fell forward a fist with just as much strength as the one she had thrown hit her in the ribs causing rivulets of blood to fall from between her lips.

Kyuubi backed away whipping out her crimson hilted sword as she did. Sakura slowly raised from her hunched state eyes blurry from the pain, once she fully rose the sword came out piercing her though the heart.

The girls eyes widened at the pain and a small moan escaped her mouth. She tipped forward but the Kyuubi caught her, she looked into the girls eyes as the life faded away.

Finally she leaned in and kissed Sakura on the lips, a parting gift from the murderer, when she pulled away the girls own blood was shining on Kyuubi's lips.

A/N; HMMM ENJOY….


End file.
